


Falling Apart

by alanna_the_lionheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x20, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Coping, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Speculation, Spoilers, Trauma, jet scene, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanna_the_lionheart/pseuds/alanna_the_lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the jet ride to Nanda Parbat, Felicity helps Oliver cope with the loss of his sister and his fear for the future.</p><p>I've written this damn jet scene twice already. This is my third time. Hopefully you aren't sick of me yet. Apparently my muse won't shut the hell up about this scene. I think it has a lot to do with the fact that as more and more spoilers come out, we still know NOTHING about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, this is my third incarnation of the jet scene, because I apparently don't know how to write anything else anymore. This is based in part on the spoilers released today, and on the fact that Stephen Amell wrote "Remember 3x20" on someone's copy of the script for the Olicity goodbye scene in 3x09.

* * *

**Falling Apart**

 

“I know what it’s like to feel powerless,” Oliver says quietly. “To want to help, to want to save someone….” Oliver looks down at his lap, his fingers fidgeting nervously. “And to not be able to. Maybe that’s why I always feel like I need to be in control. To protect the people I care about. And now….” He turns and looks toward the couch set near the back of the jet. He can just make out the shape of his sister’s body, lying still and cold under a white blanket.

 

When he looks back at her, there are tears in his eyes.

 

“I don’t know what to do, Felicity,” Oliver whispers, voice breaking on the words. “It’s like…my whole world is just spinning out of control, and I can barely hold on.” A quiet sob escapes him, and he puts his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands.

 

“Oliver.”

 

Felicity stands and moves toward him slowly. When she’s close enough to touch him she kneels down at his feet. She reaches up and gently grabs his hands, pulling them away from his face and holding them firmly in her own. Oliver gazes down at their hands in silence, and when he speaks again his voice is soft but determined

 

“I don’t know who I am anymore. But I do know that I can’t lose Thea. I _won’t_.”

 

“Oliver…look at me,” Felicity asks him softly.

 

He does, slowly, and when their eyes meet Felicity’s heart stops at the _pain_ she finds in his bright blue eyes. She would do _anything_ to make the pain go away. Even if it means….

 

Even if it means letting him go.

 

She releases his left hand and reaches up toward his face, placing her hand on his cheek. He leans into her touch without hesitation, closing his eyes for just a moment. When he opens them again and the tears finally fall, Felicity brushes them away with her fingers.

 

“We’ll save her, Oliver. We’ll do _whatever it takes_ to save your sister.”

 

A smile graces his face, just for a second, at the thought of the words he spoke to her the night he left to fight Ra’s. Quietly, Felicity reaches up and caresses his other cheek. Then she pulls his head down slightly, leans in closer, and kisses his forehead.

 

It’s gentle, loving, and seems to last forever. Felicity focuses on the warmth of his skin against hers, the gentle beating of his pulse beneath her lips. When she finally starts to pull away, Oliver grabs her shoulders tightly, as though he’s afraid she’s going to leave. Felicity pulls back just far enough to see his face, and there’s fear and desperation and a hint of longing in his eyes when he looks at her.

 

“ _I’m here_ , Oliver,” she says soothingly. “It’s okay.”

 

Oliver gasps, and before Felicity knows what’s happening he has his arms wrapped tightly around her, his head resting on her shoulder. The warmth of his tears soaks into her shirt, and she can feel him trembling slightly. She wraps her arms around him in return, placing one hand on the back of his head and the other on his back. She rubs his back in slow circles, and Oliver grips her tighter, hands fisting her shirt.

 

“I’m right here, Oliver. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

And Felicity holds him as he falls apart.


End file.
